Red Peril
Tales of Nebezem: Red Peril is the seventh game in the Tales of Nebezem series. It is an RPG. = Plot = As Vitomir, a newly-inducted member of the Sivari Militia, is walking through a forest, he gets attacked by a ferocious rabbit and cornered by four huge bears. He is rescued by Corvus and Maoti, who kill the bears. He returns home to Pivovar to find his house on fire. Milena reports having seen a brown-skinned (Pyrean) woman leaving the scene; all the villagers assume that she was the arsonist. In the morning, Vitomir heads to Militia headquarters in Sivograd to report the incident. On the road, he is attacked by another bunny. He meets the gnome Görpl, who has noticed that all the local animals have "become struck by some madness". At headquarters, Militia Captain Bogomir assigns Vitomir the personal mission of tracking down the arsonist, and also informs him that another house has been burned down in Baile Thoir. Hesitant to make the journey with dangerous animals around, Vitomir asks for someone to go with him. Bogomir offers him the choice of Dagmar or Ohashi. Vitomir's party then begins lengthy quest through the Midring and adjacent villages following the suspect's footsteps. They uncover a nefarious plot to bring Kizin back from exile. = Party Members = Throughout the game, the player will acquire 4 members for their party. # Vitomir. His character class is chosen at the beginning of the game. #* Knight, with Force (physical attacks) and Dark magic #* Paladin, with Force, Defense, and Light magic # At Militia HQ in Sivograd, choose one of: #* Dagmar, Windel Warrior, with Force and Defense (no magic) #* Ohashi, Jen Healer, with Water and Light magic # In Baile Thoir, choose one of: #* Eoghan, Duin Ranger, with Earth magic and Archery skills #* Saoirse, Duin Druid, with Earth and Water magic # In Grönköping, choose one of: #* Helmiina, Miel Archer, with Air magic and Archery skills #* Tulikas, Miel Sorceror, with Air and Fire magic = Chronology = Red Peril is set long enough after Droid's Quest for Dušnik to have grown from one couple's homestead to a full village, but before the four heroes became noticeably elderly. This dates it to sometime in the 20's or 30's GTE. Danu refers to her role in bringing the Sivars to Nebezem as her "one great accomplishment 20 years ago". = Locations = Towns and villages * Baile Thoir (Duin) * Dušnik (Sivar) * Grönköping (Windel) * Pivovar (Sivar) * Shintoshi (Jen) * Sivograd (Sivar) Wilderness areas * Duben (forest) * Mješan (forest) * Močvara (swamp) * Šumava (forest) * Abyss (cave system in the desert) = Characters = * Airae * Bláithín * Bogomir * Brighid * Corvus * Dagmar * Danu * Davor * Dobrovit * Dražen * Eoghan * Fido * Gorana * Guard * Görpl * Helmiina * Herrsteinn * Iarfhlaith * Ivanka * Klængr * Lubena * Luboš * Maoti * Milena * Nogare * Odhrán * Ohashi * Omiko * Paeli * Ružica * Saoirse * Slavina * Snjólfríðr * Stanislava * Stanko * Tulikas * Tuvok * Tyyni * Velislav * Vera * Veronica * Vitomir = Side Quests = ; Secure the Road : Kill all beasts in Görpl's grove. ; Trouble with Slimes : Kill all slimes in Ružica's cellar. ; Lost Friend (available when playing as a Knight) : Find Brighid and offer assistance. ; Lost Cat (available when playing as a Paladin) : Find the lost cat and bring it back to Tyyni and Danu. ; Test of Logic : Correctly answer Tuvok's questions. ; Gray Beer I : Bring Odhrán a bottle of Sivo Pivo. ; Reconstruction : Find someone who can help Bláithín rebuild her house. ; Crystals Needed : Bring 5 azurite crystals to Görpl. ; Providing Safety : Escort Milena to Sivograd. ; Religious Items : Bring Dražen artifacts for his collection. ; Place to Live : Find a house that Lubena can move to. ; Hairy Trouble : For Velislav, deal with (either kill or cure) the werewolf living in the cave in Močvara. ; Gray Beer II : Bring Snjólfríðr a bottle of Sivo Pivo. ; Arena Challenge I : Have each member of your party individually defeat a lion in Grönköping's arena. ; Arena Challenge II : Have each member of your party individually defeat Klængr in Grönköping's arena. ; Shady Business : Bronislav wants you to steal a golden statuette from Dobrovit. You may either cooperate or arrest him. ; Gray Beer III : Bring Fido a bottle of Sivo Pivo. ; Lost Heirloom : Find Airae's necklace in Mješan, and return it to her. ; Escape! : Win Nogare's Escape Chamber game. Category:Games